Most contemporary animal injectors have a plurality of problems; such as length of time for each individual use; bending of needles due to improper design of the injector, such bending causing abscesses to the skin; inconsistency of dosage due to attempted quick use; and inability to maneuver the injector close enough particularly to a moving animal.
All of these and other problems are exacerbated when the injector is being used by, for example, a veterinarian inoculating literally hundreds of animals at a time. It is to a solution of such problems that this injector is directed.